Cat And Strawberry!
by Towa-chan
Summary: Amu loves Ikuto, Ikuto loves Amu. Despite Ikuto's perverted nature, it's extremely hard for him to confess to Amu. Lots of fluff and humor! WARNING: Contains some spoilers from some mangas!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Cat And Strawberry

Ch1: Talk A Lot

Sakura: Hello everybody!

Ikuto: Shut it you pest! Everybody came here to see mee! Isn't that right?

Amu: Shut the fuck up Ikuto. Nobody likes you, especially me.

Sakura: On with dee introductions already!

Amu: Kakay! Sakura-chan does not own...

Ikuto: Shugo Chara! Or any of the other familiar shit.

Sakura: Idiot... that was only PART of your line.

…...

Amu's P.O.V:

Today is a school day. A Monday. Oh how I hate Monday's. You seem hopeless. But there is at least one day of hell down out of five. I keep my chara's in a cozy Easter basket. Yeah, it's so old, I bought it when I was 7. I remember that time when I was shopping with my mother Midori. Ami wasn't born yet. But if she was there, our asses would be kicked right out of the store in a matter of minutes.

So I nudged the basket. Soon, all my four chara's were out of their eggs."Good morning Amu," the chara's greeted.

"Good morning girls," I said happily. I brushed my teeth and got out. I put on my uniform. The guardians finally got me to wear the almighty cape of shame. Well, I exaggerated. It's the cape the guardians wear. I brushed my silky pink hair.

At School:

Dia was flashing everybody prize grins. It really pisses me off, because she always ignores me. Damn right, I told her nobody could see her. But I guess you can't stop that diamond from shining.

After School:

Rima, Yaya, Tadase,Nagihiko,and Kairi were walking home together. I joined them. "Amu? Did you read the new gag manga? It's hilarious!'' Rima exclaimed. "Yeah! I know! That dude was like, so dumb. I bet a begger would rather date a hippopotamus," Rima laughed. "Hell yeah!" I screamed. "Uh... Sure is a rambunctious manga by the sound of it. You know, these days... People are just feeding improper etiquette into childrens minds... Shut it Sanjo!" yelled Yaya at the top of her lungs, obviously cutting of Kairi. "You are one little freak Yaya," Kairi spat. "I know right? Babies rule right?" Yaya retorted. Kairi snorted and glanced at Tadase. He was speaking with Nagi. "We should all go see a movie on Saturday," Tadase suggested. "That would be nice," Nagi smiled. "We can invite two more people with our tickets," Tadase informed. "Utau!" Rima exclaimed. "Maybe that cosplay pervert might come too?" I asked. "Oooh! Amu and Ikuto sitting in a tree,K-I-S-S-I-N-G,then comes love, then comes marriage. Then comes a baby, Thats right! A BABY in a baby carriage," Yaya sang heartedly. She could be obnoxiously bitchy sometimes. "Yaya!" I blushed. Everyone burst into laughter. Maybe my tomato face is a prize winner? (Laughs nervously in head.)

Rima's stop came next. We all waved at Rima. "Bye Rima," we all chirped. "Utau's freaky nya~!" Yoru exclaimed. I knew that voice! It's Yoru! That's the Ikuto freaks chara. They are almost alike in personality. Well the only thing that's bad, Ikuto is a pervert! He always freaks me out. Like sneaking in my room at night and crawling in my bed. Forcing me to share an ice-cream cone with him. Licking his hand in front of me. It's like he's not even a human at all!

"Where's Ikuto?" I asked. "He's in hell! Just kidding nya~! Look at you face!" he snickered, pointing his hand at me. I smacked him on the head. "Ikuto's home! I won't be surprised if he sneaks in your room again," he said casually. I glared at him.

Sakura: Luvly chappie! How kawaii!

Amu: Look who's all buttery!

Yoru: Everything's better with sardines!

Ikuto: Uhem... Off topic! I wonder what happens tonight... (winks at Amu!)

Amu: Perverted cosplay freak!

Yoru: R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2: Surprise...

Sakura: This is so not fair...

Amu: Hey maid! I wanna espresso! Pronto!

Ikuto: Make that two!

Sakura: I hate you. You don't own me!

Yoru: Nya~! Nya~! Saku-chan does not own Shugo Chara =^.^=

Amu's P.O.V: It was nighttime. I was currently in bed watching a cheesy romance on tv at midnight. I was sobbing. "Corinne! My only love! We will meet again sometime soon," spoke the TV. "Oh shit. This so depressing! Dia, napkin!" I snapped.

"Hai!" Dia replied as she flew to the tissue box. She ended up bringing me the whole box. She sure knows me well. I practically empty a whole tissue box per romance movie. "If only I could kiss Ikuto like that!" I squealed. Ran's eyes widened. Then the same as Miki, Su, and Dia. "What?" I asked.

"You love a pervert! What about your new years resolution last year? Not to fall in love with a pervert. And you vowed that you'd love Tadase!" Ran glowered.

"I know! Damn that resolution! Any girl would be fucked up to think Ikuto was ugly. He's so hot!" I squealed. I noticed that I was actually a fangirl. To my embarrasement, I hid my face under the covers.

I didn't know what was going on. I curled up in a ball with the TV still on. Ikuto gagged at the romance movie. Was that Ikuto? No way! I was probably dreaming. I pinched myself and tried to sleep.

Ikuto approached my sleeping body. He slowly crawled under the covers. I was adrift in thoughts when I felt arms wrap around my low waist. Then I saw a blue strand of hair in my face. I shrieked. I quickly turned around to my shock to see a smirking Ikuto. "Aaaaahhhhh!" I screamed. "You pervert! Let go!" I yelled. A strong blush crept my cheeks.

"Missed me Amu," he smirked as his lips brushed the tip of my ear. I froze for a minute and glared at him. He looked pleased by his expression. I was overly embarassed. I felt like rolling on the ground and squealing. But that would be so wrig.

"Why are you here?" I asked. "What? Am I not allowed to see you? Am I an assassin?" He smirked casually. I hate it when he teases me. Especially if he smirks.

"So. Where is that Yoru brat?" I asked. Yoru in the pocket of Ikuto's shirt. His ears rose as he heard his name. He meowed.

"Somebody call me nya~? Hello Amu nya~!" Yoru exclaimed as he licked my cheek. Yoru after all IS a cat. Unlike Ikuto who ACTS like one.

Everyone knows that Yoru loves Miki. Well, it's obvious, except one of Miki's virtues is her dense nature. When Yoru saw Miki, he flew from me and to the four chara's. "Hey nya~!" he exclaimed. "Hey Yoru," Miki smiled. This made Yoru blush. The other three chara's were laughing mysteriously.

"Let's play matchmaker girls," whispered Ran. "Ooohuhu! This is gonna be diamond-tastic!" Dia whispered. She shot a prize sized smile at everyone to cover up their conversation. "Su! I'll be sure to bake the treats! Then it'll fill the romantic atmosphere," Su sighed. The mishevious chara's giggled. This made me suspicious.

"How's Utau and lover boy?" I asked. I haven't seen Utau or Kukai in a long time. Same for Ikuto. "Oh. Utau and Kukai? They are just fine. Except that they're dating," Ikuto replied. "No way!" I gasped. Ikuto nodded again to say he was sure. I swear my belly would flip. That was totally disgusting. But it's not like I like Kukai. I had a harmless crush on him in fourth grade. But I love Ikuto.

"The guardians are going to watch a movie on Saturday. I was wondering if you and Utau would like to come?" I asked twiddling my thumbs. "What the heck. Yeah," Ikuto said plainly. He is such an ass.

He always acts like he's never interested. "We're watching Hellsing," I said. Ikuto's smirk turned into a smile. He probably liked that movie.

I stared into Ikuto's eyes. His eyes were so beautiful, I could easily be drifted away by them. They were midnight blue. Even though he annoys me, I can't help but fall in love more every time I see him. I didn't notice what was going on.

Normal P.O.V:

Ikuto and Amu were in dreamland. They were lost in their thoughts. They acted without realizing what they were doing. Amu was stargazed as her hands wrapped around Ikuto's neck. She slowly played with his dark blue locks. She sighed. Ikuto's hands hugged Amu's lean waist.

The chara's all gasped as they noticed what was happening. They hid somewhere so they could give the two privacy.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

WARNING: RATED M CONTENT!

Ikuto pushed Amu under him. He pounced on her, unaware of what was happening. Ikuto kissed Amu on the lips. They kissed for a long time. Ikuto kissed enough for Amu to open her mouth a little. He took that moment as an opportunity to deepen the long kiss. He slid his tongue in and rolled it in Amu's mouth. Amu managed to supress a moan. But she couldn't hold it anymore. She let out a moan of pleasure.

Ikuto licked his way down Amu's throat. He planted a bite on Amu's neck. It was called a lovebite by most people. He made his way to Amu's shirt. He unbuttoned it and threw it aside like it was useless. Amu blushed again for what seemed like the millionth time. Ikuto traced lines on the outlines of her bra.

He soon took of the bra, leaving her partially exposed. He gased at her flat chest. People preferred bigger breasts, but Amu's were just right for Ikuto. He fondled them as he continued to kiss Amu. He then sucked one breast as he fondled the other.

"Ikkutooo," Amu moaned.

Ikuto loved her soft voice, it sounds like a beautiful song to him. He wanted to hear more, so he fondled her breasts more. He kept sucking till she sighed in contentment.

He moved to her pants, all adorned with hearts. He pulled her pants down.

"What? That's not fair Ikuto!" Amu pouted. Ikuto realized that Amu was nearly close to being nude, so he took off his shirt. Amu gasped at the sight of his muscular chest. Ikuto looked so wimpy, but with his shirt off, he looked totally different. Any girl would want to be Amu now. Ikuto took off his black skinny jeans. He had gray boxers on. Amu blushed as Ikuto gave her a seductive look. He sat on Amu's legs and parted them. Then he slowly rubbed his thumb over her underwear. This made her want increase. Amu was already feeling wet on her lower region.

Ikuto lost control of himself. He immediately slid off Amu's underwear. He slid his finger in her clit. He then pulled it in and out. Amu moaned louder as more digits were added into her.

The two were very unaware of what was going on now. Ikuto slid his boxers off and stared at Amu's body.

Amu nodded as if allowing him permission. He immediately pushed his rod into her. She gasped in pain as she squeezed Ikuto's hand. Ikuto stopped for Amu to adjust. He then went faster. Amu was very content.

Ikuto pounded very hard. They both stopped to rest.

He then licked her clit. They both collapsed in each others arms...

Sakura: Chapter completed! Can you stop making me your maid now Ikuto? I've made you and Amu a lemon!

Ikuto: More descriptive please!

Sakura: Do you want my story to be banned?!

Ikuto: Yup!

Sakura: Why you little bastard!

Amu: I'm so embarrased!

Ikuto: What? That you made out with me?

Amu: Shut the fuck up you bastard!

Ran: Why in front of us innocent chara's? -SOBS-

Miki: -sigh- We should wrap up this chapter!

Su and Yoru: Hai Miki-san!

Dia: Sakura-san does not own Shugo Chara or Hellsing!


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3: What The Fuck?!

Sakura: I'm unemployed! I don't need to work for you anymore!

Ikuto: I let you off the hook, brunette baka!

Amu: I'm sleepy! I'm going to bed!

Ikuto: Want me to be your human heater? -winks seductively-

Amu: PERVERT!

Pepe and Rhythm: Sakura-chan does not own Shugo Chara!

Kusukusu: Teehee hee!

I assume it's morning now! I woke up. I felt very airy and I felt some hands around my waist. I shrieked when I lifted the covers. I was completely naked, with Ikuto's hands wrapping around me. I noticed Ikuto wasn't wearing anything either. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed. This was my longest and loudest scream I ever made since the day I was born. "Let go you pervert!" I cried. Tears were trickling down my face. Because my lower area was aching in pain. NO! He didn't. I slapped Ikuto in the face, even though he was fast asleep. I ran to the bathroom and locked the door. It could only explain, he was completely naked. And so was I. I never go to bed naked. My eyes welled as I sobbed. I can't believe this.

I winced in pain. Everytime I move my hips, it feels like somebody shot me three times in the ass. I opened the closet in the bathroom and wore a spare uniform I kept. I didn't want to go out of the bathroom. I was highly ashamed. I must have been a heavy sleeper for all this activity to be going on in my sleep. I brushed my cotton pink hair into two low ponytails. I wore my black heart clip Tadase gave me when I was in 6th grade. Iremember that moment. The time I shared an indirect kiss with Ikuto. I blushed at the memory. I noticed that I forgot to brush my germ filled mouth. I used extra toothpaste out of disgust. Who knows what that pervert would've done!

I took a deep breath and walked out the door. I saw a very confused Ikuto in front of me. He was scratching his head.

Ikuto's P.O.V:

"Amu! Thank god! What just happened?" I asked. "What happened?! You raped me, that's what happened!" Amu scowled in fear. "Why would I do that?" I said frighteningly. I flushed and immediately put on all my clothes and stood up. " Give me an explanation of what happened last night," I asked. "I was watching a cheesy romance, when you intruded my personal space!" Amu scowled. She stomped her foot. But she immediately gasped in pain. She stared into my eyes. "Please tell me the truth Ikuto," she pleaded. I nodded in fear. " I came to your room and interrupted your cheesy romance marathon. But then all I remembered the latest was staring into your eyes," I said in an ashamed manner. Amu made a cute o mouth. "Well forget this ever happened. I feel like being happy today," Amu cheered.

"Oh. Amu? I'm so sorry if I hurt you," I said softly. "Nah! Everything is all right!" she cheered. I love teasing Amu, at the same time seeing her happy.

I looked under the bed to see all the chara's. I picked them all up and put Yoru on my shoulder. The other four chara's flew out of my arms and into Amu's. I chara changed with Yoru. I grew ears and a curly tail. I gracefully jumped off the balcony.

Normal (At School):

Amu's body was aching in pain as she limped down the hallway. She still managed to keep her smile on by chara changing with Dia. Amu saw the guardians. She walked slowly up to them.

"Hey Nagi," Amu chirped. Rhythm gave a peace sign to Amu, while Temari bowed. Amu chuckled. Amu Hinamori and the others talked about their Saturday outing, and about Ikuto and Utau-chan.

Sakura: Sorry if this was a short chapter! I'm caught in school activities!

Ikuto: Be sorry. I deserve all the credit!

Amu: You selfish baka!

Rythm: R&R peoples!

Kusukusu: Tee hee hee!

Pepe: You and your annoyances dechu!


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4: Hellsing...

Sakura: Heyo guys!

Ikuto: I love Hellsing!

Amu: Never seen it.

Ikuto: Were you locked up in a dungeon for your whole life? Dude, I gotta take you to the movies everyday!

Amu: I'd rather die than go on a date with you!

Ikuto: How offensive! And to think you love me?!

Miki: Ahem... We're just cast. Nothing is real unless you want it to be.

Su and Pepe: Hai dechu!

Temari: Sakura does not own Shugo Chara or Hellsing.

Utau and Kukai: Thank God!

Sakura: wwwaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!

Amu's P.O.V:

It's a Saturday. Ikuto has been talking to me about Hellsing all week, and has been such a pain in the ass pervert. But he's showing some resistance lately. I think it's because of the incidence on Monday. Yes, I balled my eyes out Tuesday night on losing my virginity to god knows who. I felt really dirty, and no amount of soap at all could cleanse the dirty feeling.

I got out of the shower and put on my outing clothes. I wore red striped knee high socks. I put on a red checkered ruffled skirt. I slipped on a black belt. I ravaged through my closet and picked a white skull tee. I wore a black jacket with a red X on it. It also had red lace.

I did my hair, two low ponytails with a red X hair clip.

This is my usual outing attire. I wore black Mary-janes. I wore my little waistbag to keep my chara's in. I stuffed a 100 dollar bill in and put my chara's in the bag. I raced downstairs. "I'm watching a movie with the guardians mom," I said and ran out the door.

Rima was in a Jeep with the others. "Move it Hinamori!" shouted an excited Rima. I cheered and entered the Jeep. It was huge, huge enough to fit all the guardians and the two guests. And there was still room for two more people. I sat in a seat. It felt awfully unstable. I turned around and yelped. I sat right on Ikuto's hot little lap. I scrambled into a seat beside him, and blushed crimson red. " Sorry! I didn't see you," I blushed furiously. "Don't be sorry. I want you in my lap," he purred. "PERVERT!" I screamed.

"Shut the fuck up before I light everyone's asses up with dynamite!" yelled a frustrated Rima. She is extremely aggressive and loud. Not to mention, hilarious. She tries to pull of pranks, but they always backfire.

The car stopped in a parking lot. "Outta the car hot-pockets! I'll just park the car real quick and come," Kukai nodded.

I got out of the car. I stood up and looked around for the others. "Shit! I lost them!" I pouted. Someone grabbed me by the waist. I think I know who it is. Wait for it , wait for it... "PERVERT! Let me go!" I yelled. I quickly turned around to see a calm and chuckling Ikuto! "You're such a meany!" I pouted. "Heh! You're so fun to tease Amu. Or is it Amu-koi ," teased Ikuto. I blushed and stomped my way into the theater. Koi means my love when you put it after someones name. I wish Ikuto was serious. I've been dying for him to hold me all day. But Ikuto always teases me. He's a natural pervert too. He's probably like this to his own sister.

Ikuto's P.O.V:

O MY JESUS! Amu is so fucking adorable! She is so hot headed around me. Geez! If I could kiss her and tell her I love her, and everything else... Oh shit! Never mind about that. I am a natural pervert right? But why is it so hard when I'm around Amu? Why lord?! Not to mention, I would without doubt make her my wife. Freaky huh? Good thing I'm talking to myself. Nobody can hear me!

"Hey Ikuto. Forgetting something? I'm your chara. I can definitely read your mind. And besides, didn't you already make out with Amu on Sunday night?" asked a nosy Yoru. "LEAVE ME ALONE DAMMIT YOU-" I stopped yelling when all them people looked at me.

"I stepped on a piece of popcorn and it melted my shoe! Yeah! N-no worries!" I laughed nervously. Amu was snickering and she payed the money and ran to me. She slapped a ticket on my forehead and I growled at her, blushing in embarrassment.

I followed Amu into the theater room and I took a seat beside her. Utau's chara Eru was staring at Amu and I saying stuff like 'True love' or 'Your a natural pervert! O, Ah,' and bullshit!

AMU'S P.O.V:

I swear I almost fell asleep at the amount of adds displayed on the gigantic screen. Then I giggled lightly when I saw Ikuto snoring. "Flying unicorns!" he cheered. "Heh heh. DONT PISS ON ME!" he wailed. "Eh?" I gasped. Rima was glaring at Ikuto, she walked over to his seat and she chucked some popcorn at his face. Ikuto woke up to see Rima sashaying to her seat next to Nagi. He just smiled softly and continued staring at the screen.

Ikuto started squealing when he saw the movie start. "GO SERAS! WOOT WOOT!" Ikuto cheered. I sweat dropped and I glared at Ikuto. "Keep this up and we'll be kicked out of here," I sternly said. Ikuto started giving me his sparkle attack. "Lowlife,dummy, loser," I muttered.

I stared at Ikuto as he watched the movie. My heart raced. It was an utterly weird feeling. I didn't care if I lost my virginity anymore, something tells me my first time was with him. I really love that perverted neko, I really do. I wonder why I'm so shy. I'm supposed to be like Ran, an outgoing and courageous cheerleader. But woe is me I guess! Sigh!

I blushed madly when Ikuto caught me staring at him. He smirked. I looked away in embarrassment. But Ikuto pulled me to his side. I gasped. Then Ikuto planted his soft lips on mine. My eyes widen in shock but I close my eyes in pleasure. His tongue slowly slipped in my mouth but heard Rima coughing and gagging. I broke the kiss and I saw her laughing at me. I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

Then I turned to Ikuto. "Why... why did you kiss me?" I asked. "Because I lo- I don't know," Ikuto said and he faced the screen. PERVERT! HE KISSED ME FOR HIS PLEASURE! I'LL MAKE SURE TO DUMP HIM IN A SEA OF SHARKS AND MAKE SURE HE DIES!

I glared at him and dumped my bag of popcorn on his face. I smirked when I heard several gasps from the audience.

WALKING OUT OF THE THEATER:

"You look cute today Amu," Ikuto blushed. I simply snorted and looked away. "WHY WONT YOU GET THE FACT THAT I LOVE YOU?! O crap," Ikuto whimpered. "It's all a lie. You always lie to me and you're a pervert. Who knows if you're trying to play with my feelings anyways," I sighed. I saw Ikuto frowning.

IN THE CAR:

I felt like crying. What if Ikuto never liked me? Then I felt him pull me into his lap. I gasped as he kissed my cheek. He trailed the kisses down my neck. His hands traveled up my shirt and I quickly got out of his grip and I scrambled to my seat next to him. "Pervert. I you want to even touch me, you have to be my BOYFRIEND," I smirked. Ikuto chuckled lightly.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY YA IDIOT! OH! YOU'LL SEE MY FURY ONE DAY!" I retorted angrily. "As if my... strawberry," Ikuto sang. I growled and I ruffled my hair.

"You guys look cute together. GNARLY DUDE!" Kukai teased. "Kuuukai!" I wailed. Ikuto raised his eyebrow and then he punched Kukai on the shoulder. "You bet we are," he whispered.

X X X

Sakura: DUNDUNDUN! I'm losing my sense of humor! PLZ Pm me asap if you have any funny jokes. I'll even take dirty jokes, I'm desperate!

Amu: HOBO.

Everyone except Amu: Whaaaaaat?!


End file.
